Conventionally, a configuration in which a pair of left and right light distribution patterns are formed by irradiation light from a pair of lamp modules has been known as a configuration of a vehicle lamp.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-140661 discloses such a lamp for a vehicle is disclosed, in which each lamp module is configured to be rotatable leftward and rightward.